Lion and Snake
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Yohji x Crawford Eine Songfic von Rosenstolz Schlange


Titel: Lion and Snake

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: songfic, OOC?, darkfic?

Kommentar: Tja, schon wieder Yohji und Crawford! Ganz ehrlich, ich habe ein Narren an den beiden gefressen! Das Lied ist von Rosenstolz und heißt „Schlange". Einfach passend, wie ich fand. Also enjoy!

Pairing: Yohji x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

// Liedtext //

Lion and Snake 

//Ich weiß es war mein Schlangenblick

er hat Dich heiß gemacht//

Langsam fange ich an zu verstehen, warum wir hier gemeinsam im Bett liegen. Warum du darauf angesprungen bist. Es muss mein Blick gewesen sein, der dich so gefesselt hat die letzte Nacht. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass du in solche Clubs gehst! Niemals hätte ich Bradley Crawford in solch einer Spelunke vermutet! Aber ich hatte mich wohl geirrt, denn schließlich standest du letzte Nacht vor mir. Und du sahst einfach nur heiß aus. Wie hätte ich da meine Finger von dir lassen sollen?

//Wir lagen wild im Dschungel rum

und haben nicht nachgedacht//

Nach ein paar Drinks waren auch Schwarz und Weiß vergessen. Wir haben sogar zusammen getanzt und wieder hast du mich überrascht. Du bist ein unglaublicher Tänzer! Niemals hätte ich mir so was erträumen können. Dafür war die Realität einfach zu schön. Und dann batest du mich zu dir nach Haus.

//Du kamst als wildes Tier vorbei

Du fraßt mich beinah auf//

Beinahe hätte ich zugestimmt, zu benebelt von den Drinks und der Atmosphäre. Wäre dir einfach in die Falle getapst, doch ein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns reagierte noch.

//Ich zeigte meine Schlangenhaut

und dass ich Dir nicht glaub//

Du sahst mich mit großen Augen an, als ich auf ein Hotelzimmer bestand. Du stäubtest dich tatsächlich, versprachst mir alles damit ich dir folgte, aber am Ende hatte ich doch noch meinen Willen gekriegt.

//Es kann nicht nur die Schlange sein

der man niemals traut

kann nicht ihre Schuld sein

nicht ihre glatte Haut

sie lädt Dich in ihr Nest hinein

sie zieht Dich gierig aus

kann nicht ihre Schuld sein

frisst sie Dich dann auf//

Schließlich kann nicht immer ich es sein, dem man misstraut! Du bist nicht besser als ich! Oh nein, du hättest mich genauso ausgeliefert, wie ich dich. Doch du bist ja mit gegangen, in mein kleines Nest, hast dich bereitwillig von mir die Kleidung runterreißen lassen. Du kannst mir nicht die Schuld geben für das, was dann passiert ist.

//Du sagst es war mein Schlangenbiss

der Dein Leid enttarnt//

Heute Morgen hast du dann behauptet, ich hätte dich manipuliert! Ich hätte dich eingewickelt und dann dein Leid ausgekostet. Welches Leid? Du warst einfach nur unbeschreiblich leidenschaftlich! Und du sprichst von Leid!

//Doch Beute muss nicht Opfer sein

und ich hab Dich gewarnt//

Du hast wohl gedacht ein neues Opfer in die Hände bekommen zu haben, aber da hast du dich geschnitten. Mein Ruf hätte dich warnen müssen! Aber du scheinst nicht auf solche Warnungen zu hören und lieber selbst Erfahrungen machen zu wollen. Dann darfst du dich jetzt aber auch nicht beschweren!

//Der Löwe kann zwar König sein

im tiefen Dschungelreich//

Du bist vielleicht der Boss von Schwarz, aber ich bin dir nicht untergeben. Ich kann dir widersprechen oder dich zu Sachen bringen, die dir nie eingefallen wären. Schließlich bin ich dein Feind!

//doch tödlich ist mein Biss allein

und somit sind wir gleich//

Ich kann genauso tödlich sein, wie du! Du scheinst das vergessen zu haben, aber hey! Dafür hast du ja Feinde! Sie werden dich immer daran erinnern! Wir sind schließlich gleich. Absolut tödlich! Und, wer weiß? Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder? Auf der nächsten Jagd.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Tadaa! Meine erste Songfic und vollkommen aus der Sicht von Yohji! Ich hab es irgendwie mit dem süßen Japaner, oder? Aber diesmal lasse ich ihn ja nicht leiden. *erleichtert ist* Ich weiß nicht, ob man hier wirklich durchblickt, hoffe es aber sehr! Schließlich wäre es ja schön, dass gelesene zu verstehen, nicht wahr? Lasst mir bitte ein paar Kommis zukommen!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
